


窄门之后

by sevenie



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: “现在，在你眼中，我是什么模样？” 他忍不住问了。
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 14





	窄门之后

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试这样的风格……音乐剧fanfic真难写hhh  
> lofter ID：长格子围巾

“你们要进窄门。因为引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多；引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。” ——马太福音 7:13-14

* * *

他终于尝到了她的生命。

一世纠缠斗争，只为此刻的安宁。

交易完成。

他得来生命的火，她得来自由的风。

他们之间，再无瓜葛。

之后的审判，他不再参与。歼灭还是永恒，那一位自有定夺。

死神将她轻柔地放在地上，看着死亡的天使们用银色的翅膀将那躯壳带走、埋葬。

往生的窄门，她奔赴着去了。

一瞬，他能看到她的灵魂。

* * *

死神热爱鲜活的生命。炙热滚烫的鼻息、燃烧跳动的脉搏、音符般轻盈悦耳的鲜血，从心脏的闸门蹦蹦跳跳流淌而出，奔向躯壳的各处，维持它运作，禁锢被束缚着的灵魂。

黯淡失色的灵魂在它们的专属牢笼中无谓地挣扎。

可悲可怜的人类，他爱这些渺小的造物。

最初，他们纵情欢笑，他等待时机；

末了，他们痛苦哀哭，他放声大笑。

伊丽莎白并不是最特殊的那个。

时间的流逝、世纪的更替……在死亡这个永恒的存在面前，并没有意义。他见过神子被钉上十字，他见过圣女被火焰环绕，他见过真理被疯狂迷惑，他见过音乐在病榻上沉睡……

他们中总有几个被上帝吻过的幸运儿。即便身处人间，也缓缓迈向天堂的方向。连死神在呈上最后一吻的时候，面对那躯体额间更早烙上的印戳，都不免心生敬畏。

他们中更不乏哭哭啼啼、抽抽噎噎备受考验的人。在罪恶与忏悔间徘徊，犯下一点点小错便惶恐不安，弥天大罪下却又刻意般浑然不觉。

相比之下死神更喜欢那些普通的人，那些在考验中仿徨失措的人。他喜欢舔舐他们悔恨的泪水，目睹他们在烈火与荣光中苦苦翻腾，渴望死亡却又惧怕责罚。人性的美与丑，善与恶，相交错杂，如同历史的路一般延伸至一片迷雾中。

只有伊丽莎白。

人人都将与死神共舞，只有伊丽莎白，唯有伊丽莎白。她若即若离的姿态令死亡痴迷，而她欲擒故纵的把戏更是激起了他的愤怒……和热情。

他想要她。神啊，他从未这么渴求过一个凡人的生命。他想要一寸寸循循善诱地入侵她的命运，抓住她带有人类体温的指尖；他想要看着皇后被自己的甜言蜜语吸引冲击，直到亡界的阴影笼罩住希望的明亮。

他想要痛饮她丝毫不加掩饰的热切。他想要浅酌她终在时间尽头的屈服。

她明明也想要他。她的眼神，她的喘息，一举一动都无比暗示着她也想要他。

然而她抗拒。她怒吼。她逃跑。她将他一次次推开。

他引诱。他恐吓。他劝导。他一次次地失败。明明眼中没有恐惧，伊丽莎白却比任何一个惧怕死亡的人都更加激烈地反抗。

死神不耐烦了。他读不懂人类的表里不一。

黑暗想要吞噬火星的一丁点光亮，但事情的发展却超乎了它的预期。小小的火苗猛然爆发，熊熊燃烧着，步步逼退了阴霾。

噼啪燃烧的火在耗尽内核后终究会消失。死亡是一道必然的归程。死神的愤怒逐渐淡去，他只需要耐心等候。

他曾在人类身上看到最纯粹的美德，他也曾在人类身上看到过最绮丽的罪恶。伊丽莎白没有那么特别，她只是个时代沉船上的可怜人，看不破周遭的坠落，一生只为自己的命运奔波劳碌，无畏又无谓。她远非圣人，又称不上罪人。

但她却是纯粹的生命。

她就是生命。

矛盾。很多人和她一样向死亡倾去，贪求他唇上的冰冷，可没有人和她一样挣脱出死亡温柔的怀抱，宁可回到束缚的现世——残酷炙热的现实。

生命是火，是她活着的证据，那么烈，那么旺，甚至烫伤自己。

* * *

最后一吻后，她走进了那窄门。

这出于死神的预料。

但他不去评断，也没有资格去评断。那一位自有定夺。他并非异教的神灵。他只是死亡的具象，所做的便是释去生者之束缚，引他们前往亡者的道路。

* * *

死神不知道为何死后的灵魂还能看到自己。他更想不通灵魂怎么能到达他的地方。这是被允许的吗？但事情就这样发生了。

他愣愣地看着眼前一生黑衣，掩去面容的女子，或者是灵魂的具象。

他不明白。

他的容貌是生者对死亡的理解和幻想，对于死去的、对人世再无留恋的灵魂，死亡不过是个抽象的概念，再无形体。本该如此。

她不该露出复杂的笑，她不该拭去眼角的泪，她不该双手合十苦苦哀求。

她不该这么……人性化，不该这么富有生命力，不该这么和活着的时候几乎没有区别。

她不该，她不该，她的信仰只有上帝。

但死神还是微笑了。

这倒很是符合伊丽莎白的个性，没有任何规则可以制约住她所追求的自由。

然而，天堂的灵魂终究不会再关注尘世的纷扰。他们生前的罪恶都洗净，荣耀都褪去，爱恨都忘却，悔恨都抚平。痛苦亦是救赎。

但是这一切伊丽莎白都拒绝。她是一个崭新的另界亡魂，还未经历那些，就顺着前尘牵绊奔向了他，寻到这个她在全然陌生的世界里唯一熟悉的存在。

在伊丽莎白活着的时候，在鲁道夫死后，她与千千万万对现实失望之人如出一辙的哀求令他失望得如坐针毡；但这一次——

他扬扬得意，倍受奉承。

“自杀是永远不会被祂宽恕的重罪，这点也不必由我来向你说明。”他说，“你只能远远地看着。”

听了这话，她强忍住悲痛只在眼角漏出的泪光，是闪耀动人的。而她在他额间留下的感激而圣洁的轻吻，是枯燥乏味的。

她放不下的，只是身为母亲的爱。

“你大概还能看到那场对于杀死你刺客的审判。”他忿忿补充道，也不管她是否在听，“已经好几百年了。”

……

在地狱里，死神透过她的眼，看到了没有通过窄门的王子。他的形象在天真怕黑的孩童和绝望打颤的青年中不断转变着。

现在的王子已看不见死神。在他生命的最后一刻，死亡在他眼里是年轻的情妇身着华丽衣裙翩翩起舞的模样。

鲁道夫徘徊于跌落不止的哈布斯堡之船，被困于他自己的噩梦。她伸出手，想要安抚自己生前忽视的孩子，但他已经变得疯疯癫癫，或许并未认出她。

面对这样悲伤的情景，连死神都偏过头去。

人们死后的联系，不再依附于人间的遗留。每个造物都是那一位的孩子，要经得那一位的审判，获得宽恕，或承担责罚。念念不舍是没有意义的。

他想要告诫她，但终究没有说。

* * *

离开的每一步，她都要回头，直到烈火的炙热消散，直到怨灵的喧闹淡去。

死神摸不到通往窄门的路，他只能将她送到生与死的交界——再一次。

“现在，在你眼中，我是什么模样？” 他忍不住问了。

“和从前一样。” 她说，看向他的眼神与茜茜公主、与伊丽莎白皇后活着时，全然无异，“黑暗世界的王子。”

死亡的具象愣住。

然后，他癫狂地大笑起来。

还未褪去人性的灵魂逐渐消失在路的尽头，那处屹立着窄门。她回到了那道窄门之后，死神无法触及的地方。

原来如此。

原来如此！

那一位的确自有定夺。祂的残酷连死亡本身都感叹不已。永恒于她，便是最好的惩罚。

伊丽莎白迷恋死亡，这已经被刻入史书，被后人无数次演绎。几经辗转，死后她在人间的存在意义甚至超越了她还活着的时候。

她还是想要他。她一直想要他。

即使到了窄门之后，那渴望依然没有停歇。

-Fin-


End file.
